


Adults Are a Very Fun Toy

by AgehaYume



Series: AkaKuro Family [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Babysitting, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor hints of AoKi, baby Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akashi couple left their son Kaoru in Aomine's care and this was a very good opportunity for Kaoru to show his true self. And poor Aomine had to be on the receiving end of a sadistic baby's games. Sequel to A Father's Insecurity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults Are a Very Fun Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoy this short story and I hope you at least smiled when you read this story. Be sure to comment at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading! =)

Kuroko frowned as he watched his husband packed Kaoru's clothes in a big backpack. His husband on the other hand seems to be excited on the idea of leaving their son in Aomine's care. Sure, Kuroko would like some quality time with Akashi because ever since Kaoru was born, the couple rarely had time for each other, constantly worrying about their son's needs. And when the time had finally came, Akashi immediately picked a date where the two can have fun together alone.

Kuroko was really worried having Aomine of all people, to take care of their son. Kuroko doesn't want to trust the nannies because he couldn't digest the fact that a stranger is taking care of his son and god knows what'll happen. Kuroko and Akashi's other friends are all unavailable due to various reasons and only Aomine was free.

Of course, Akashi would never leave his son in someone who's totally incapable of babysitting's care, therefore, the Akashi couple personally taught Aomine and thoroughly make sure Aomine would know what to do in various situations. For instance, diaper changing, when Kaoru needs to take a bath, etc.

Akashi touched Kuroko's shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry, Tetsuya. Even Daiki isn't that stupid and forget what we taught him in the course of one week."

"Yeah, but I just can't help but worry," Kuroko said softly.

Akashi gently pecked Kuroko's lips, "You're thinking unnecessary things again. Trust me, everything will go smoothly. Let's going, shall we?"

Kuroko nodded faintly and the family set off to Aomine's residence.

/

"Remember that Kaoru needs to take a nap at 3 and you need to insist that he go take one otherwise, he'll be very cranky later on. Never let Kaoru feed himself for he'll definitely play around and make a mess. Don't let Kaoru play with any complex machinery because he'll definitely love to smash it on the ground." And the list goes on and on. Kuroko mentally went through the list in his mind and take a second to think about what else he needed to remind Aomine.

But before he can open his mouth, Akashi pulled him away, "Alright, we leave him in your care, Daiki. I trust that you'll do a spectacular job on babysitting."

Aomine yawned, "I know, I know."

Turning toward Kaoru whose currently being held by Akashi, Akashi said, "Now say goodbye to daddy and mommy, Kaoru."

"Adah-bu?" Kaoru made a bubbly sound and clapped his little hands together.

Akashi said teasingly, "Now aren't you glad that we're going away?"

Kuroko reached out and ruffled Kaoru's hair slowly, "Be a good boy for uncle okay?"

Kaoru giggled as a response.

"We'll be fine, go on already!" Aomine said and take Kaoru from Akashi's grasp. "Say bye to your parents, little fellow." Aomine holds Kaoru's hand up and waved it.

/

Aomine raised his sleeves up, "Now, what do you want to play with today?"

Kaoru stared at Aomine and titled his head, then pointed a finger toward the TV.

"TV? Alright, what do you want to watch?" Aomine picked up the remote control, but Kaoru immediately whined and held out his hand, wanting to use it himself.

Aomine shake his head, "No machinery allowed for you, kid. So, what do you wan-"

Kaoru cried and threw a fit, kicking his feet up high in the air.

Aomine muffled his ears by using his hands, yet the loud sound still can affect him. "Omg, I give up! Here!" He shoved the object in Kaoru's hand and also immediately, he ceased to cry.

Kaoru poked few buttons and soon became addicted to this little game and randomly press the buttons. He soon got bored and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" Aomine went to catch his remote control and double check to see if there's any scratch on it. He turned back to Kaoru and gasp in surprise, "Where's the kid?!"

"Kaoru!" He looked under the couch, behind furnitures, in the bathroom and even looked into the cardboard box, but the baby was nowhere to be found.

"Damn! I forget that Kaoru loves to crawl and the second you look away, he'll disappear." Aomine slapped himself on the forehead.

After 30 minutes, Aomine still couldn't find Kaoru and he collapsed on the floor, exhausted. He wiped the sweat off his face and turned to side and opened his eyes and saw Kaoru playing with plastic toys that suspiciously looks like condoms.

"HOLY FUCK! KAORU, THAT'S NOT A TOY!" Snatching the condoms from Kaoru's grasp, he threw it away and inwardly blame Kise for being so careless, leaving condoms on the floor.

"Buddy, you know what? You need to sleep now or else my heart would't last," Aomine said in a serious tone.

Kaoru frowned, "No!"

Aomine bowed sitting on the floor, "Please Kaoru-sama, let's go sleep! it's" he glanced at the clock, "2:37!"

"Dabu, dabu!"

"You-" Aomine scrunched his nose, "... What's that smell?... Wait a minute, don't tell me..." He pulled down Kaoru's pants and take off his diaper and indeed, little Kaoru just pooped.

Aomine sighed and take out a clean diaper out of Kaoru's backpack and when he turned back, Kaoru was crawling away, "Come back Kaoru! I haven't wipe your butt yet!"

/

At last peace had resumed to Aomine. Tiredly, he dragged his body toward his bed with Kaoru sleeping on it and he too, went to take a nap.

That however, wasn't the worst of what Kaoru can do. Throughout the day, Kaoru would make tons of trouble leaving Aomine having to clean up his mess. For example, Kaoru splashed the bath water all over Aomine and laughed at a drenched Aomine. During dinner, Kaoru spilled the whole mash potato on Aomine's head and hair.

Therefore, Aomine was very grateful when night had fallen and Kaoru went to sleep. While Kaoru was in his lala land, Aomine was in a very uncomfortable situation. Kaoru loves to kick him in his sleep, leaving Aomine unable to fall asleep.

When he finally fell asleep, he was woken up when his cell phone rang. Aomine wanted to curse whoever called him, destroying his few hours of sleep- let me sleep god dammit!- but the caller was very persistent and Aomine finally picked up, "Yeah?"

"Daiki. We're outside and would like to pick up Kaoru," Akashi responded.

"Okay, give me a second." Slowly, Aomine picked up Kaoru and dressed him, then take him out of the door.

When the saw the Akashi couple, he handed their son back to them gently.

"Thank you Aomine-kun for taking care of Kaoru. Did he trouble you a lot?" Kuroko questioned.

"Uhh... he's quite a mischievous kid," Aomine stated with honesty. "But yeah, he definitely wasn't the worst of the bunch. Kagami's kid was far worse than him."

Akashi chuckled, "That's true." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kaoru stirring and waking up. "Am I too loud, baby?"

"Mmm..." Kaoru used his small fist to rub his eyes. He blinked and smiled joyfully when he noticed his parents.

"Da! Ma!" and Kaoru turned to Aomine to greet him, "Fuck!"

The trio froze and Aomine feels like he almost shit his pants.

"What was that, Kaoru?" The Akashi couple frowned, displeased.

"Fuck!" Kaoru said innocently.

Akashi glared at Aomine, "Mind explaining?"

"I swear it wasn't on purpose! Kaoru was playing with condoms-"

"Excuse me?!"

That's it, Aomine knew he was doomed. And the two angry glares definitely doesn't make him feel better.


End file.
